


A Special Night

by UnaFearless



Series: Huxloween 2019 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Huxloween, I Ship It, Kissing, M/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Pumpkins, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: It's Halloween but Hux doesn't care much about it. Yet, Mitaka just throws it at him.He sends an invitation for a 'Scary Movie Night' because it also is a special night for the two of them, in which Hux comes to realise something very important ...WARNING: Contains lots of Fluff ;o)





	A Special Night

**Author's Note:**

> Huxloween 2019; prompt: Scary Movie Night
> 
> This time it's a Hitaka story. Because somehow I like this Lieutenant very much and it brings many new possibilities for Hux. After all, he too is only human and could use a bit of happiness for a change. 
> 
> Hope y'all like this little story.

**A Special Night**

_ Tonight in my quarters, after beginning of sleep-cycle. It's scary movie night. I have the treats, you bring good mood. _

_ Lt. D.M. _

Scary movie night? Hux skeptically raised an eyebrow, wondering why the Lieutenant sent him a private message that almost sounded like a formal invitation. Usually he kept those messages brief, sort of like: _ Awaiting information about time and place of our meeting. _ He never signed those because it wasn't necessary, they both knew why they had their little encounters. And what was a _ scary movie night _ supposed to be? Hux sighed, confirmed their meeting for this evening and returned to his duties. 

*

During lunchtime General Hux went into his office to take his meal undisturbed, as always. He just didn't want to go into the mess hall and mingle with other officers, maybe even being forced into making conversation. No, he was second in command, a high rank officer, not someone who frequented with subordinates. Well, except for Mitaka, but that was a different matter. They met in private, ensured that no one noticed anything about their little trysts, and that's the way it should stay.

Punctual, at 13:00 hours, a service droid entered his office with a tray of food he ordered. Hux's mouth started watering, he was hungry and looking forward to Beef Stroganoff which he wanted to eat today. The droid put the tray down on the table in front of him and made is way back to the door to leave.

Hux lifted the lid on his plate and expected beef and mushrooms in a creamy gravy. Instead, he saw something indefinable on the plate, in a bright orange color. The same with the dessert. “Stop!” he ordered the droid and frowned. “I ordered Beef Stroganoff. What is _ this _? Explain.”

The droid turned around and started talking in a flat mechanical voice. “Your order has been changed, General Hux. The food on your tray is Pumpkin Stew, the dessert is Pumpkin Pie.”

“Who changed my order?”

“Lieutenant Mitaka, Sir.”

_ What the kriff? _ Hux gave up, dismissed the droid with a gesture of his hand. When he was alone he grabbed for his comm and contacted Mitaka. “Lieutenant,” he said and wasn't able to hide his irritation. “Would you be so kind to explain why you changed my lunch order?”

“Well, I … I thought today … the occasion … I mean …”

“Stop stammering and spit it out. I don't even like pumpkin.”

“Today is Halloween, sir. I just thought … and it is–”

“Just forget it,” Hux interrupted him and sighed deeply. “Alright, I'll try the food.” Hesitantly he added: “But only because … well, you know.” Hux quickly ended the transmission and looked at the plate. With another sigh he picked up the spoon, took some of the stew, put it in his mouth and started chewing. Surprised his eyebrows shot up. “Hmmm, this isn't even that bad. Tasty.”

  


~*~

  


Dopheld Mitaka opened the door when the intercom chimed. Hux stood there and the Lieutenant noticed the tension in his features at once. He looked awful, to say the least. Dark circles showed under his eyes and his ginger hair was slightly disheveled. However, his uniform was perfect as always. Quickly he pulled him inside. “You're here early. Did anyone see you?” Poking his head out the door he checked the hallway but saw no one, then closed the door.

“For the first time in my life I do not care in the slightest.” Hux shrugged and gazed at Mitaka, who wore comfortable black cotton trousers and a matching, short sleeved button up shirt.

“What's wrong? What happened?”

Hux only spat out one word. “Ren.”

“Oh my,” Mitaka mumbled and led Armitage into the living room of his quarters, making him sit on the sofa. His brown eyes looked concerned. “Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Would you like something to drink?”

“Tea,” Hux replied and leaned back with a small grunt. He pressed one hand to his side and his face twisted in pain. “This damned spawn of a Sith,” he cursed. “Throwing me around with this … this Force. It's not exactly comfortable to land in a console with full speed.”

Mitaka gaped. “He did what?” Closing his eyes he inhaled through his nose to repress the anger rising up in him at Supreme Leader Ren. “He really needs to stop this. Let me see what he did to you this time.”

Hux took a deep breath, then opened the belt, zipped open his uniform jacket and pulled the shirt out of the waistband of his jodhpurs. Shoving it up a little so Mitaka could have a look at the injury.

“That looks bad,” Dopheld said, slightly touching the wide, violet bruise with his fingers. “I have a medical liniment to treat this.” With another concerned look into Hux's eyes he said: “I'll go fetch it. Tea will also be ready in a second.”

On his way to the kitchenette he clenched his hands into fists. He was so angry at Kylo Ren. Somehow this man kept putting all his trouble on Hux, again and again. It wasn't fair. Not fair at all. However, the two had been rivals from the start and Snoke had done the rest to fuel their rivalry further. But things had drastically changed now. Snoke was dead and Ren the new Supreme Leader. There was nothing they could do about him and they had nothing to oppose his powers. The Force was on Kylo Rens side.

Mitaka knew only one thing: He cared deeply for Armitage. Also he'd noticed that in the past few months Armitage too had developed deeper feelings for him. His behavior had changed, he'd become softer, showed more affection towards him. Only in the privacy of their rooms, of course. On duty Hux was as distant and demanding as ever, didn't treat him any different than the other officers. Which was exactly as it should be.

While preparing the tea Mitaka smiled. Yes, he could say that he and Armitage were a couple, although, Hux would never admit this. But he himself referred to it as such. They were a couple. Lovers. Two halves of one soul. Okay okay, he was being hopelessly romantic now but he liked to think about it in this way. He was in love.

Which he better not confessed to Armitage, who simply wasn't the romantic type of guy. 

*

As soon as Mitaka had left the room Hux made himself comfortable, since he would spend the night here. So he took off his boots, neatly placing them beside the table, then he slipped out of the jacket, folded it and put it on an armchair next to the couch. He sat down again, stretched out his long legs and sighed satisfied. Looking about the room Hux noticed the decoration. Pumpkins everywhere, in all sizes. Candles too. On the low table in front of the sofa were real beeswax candles from Coruscant - as well as a portable console, a bowl of Popcorn and a box of chocolates next to a bottle of whiskey. Hux frowned, what was all that for? Halloween, yes, but he had not known Mitaka was so keen about this tradition. And what was the portable for? There was clearly something the Lieutenant had in mind.

A smile crossed Hux's lips thinking about him. Dopheld was so different from all the others which was the reason why he felt attracted to him. He was very well educated and trained, the best in his year at the academy, made his degree with honors. He was one of the few first class officers of the First Order chosen directly by him.

On the other hand, Lieutenant Mitaka was everything Armitage was not: Kind, soft hearted, affectionate. But there was something they had in common. As well as Hux, Mitaka was a perfectionist in his duties. He wasn't satisfied with working only one hundred percent. No, he worked two hundred and fifty percent. Plus, he was extremely loyal. Dopheld Mitaka had his utmost trust and his highest respect.

Another trait was his attractiveness. Dopheld was extremely handsome, and he actually was a beast in bed. One would hardly believe this looking at him. He always seemed so shy and innocent, but Mitaka was able to fuck him senseless, literally. It was as if there was a different man between the sheets with him. Mitaka just threw off all restraints and the fun began.

Heavenly. Gorgeous. Complete sexual satisfaction.

Hux couldn't remember anyone else making him feel this way, which was the most important reason why he stuck with him. Well … okay, maybe there had been one other person like this … but that was a long time ago and he was glad it was over. However, with the aftermath of this relationship he still had to deal to this day, and it would continue. Touching his side where he was badly bruised he wished that he had come to his senses much earlier. But, for as long as Mitaka was left out of this drama he could deal with Ren's punishment, and he would. After all, Dopheld had nothing to do with that and he didn't deserve to get dragged into this huge mistake from Hux's past. He'd take every blow from Kylo Ren gladly, as long as Dopheld was safe.

Finally the Lieutenant came back, with two steaming cups in his hands and a tube of ointment clamped under his arm. He placed the cups on the coffee table before he sat down next to him, took the liniment and removed the cap. “Open your shirt,” he said while he squeezed some of the greasy content onto his hand. It even smelled like medicine. 

Hux couldn't hold back a grin. “You're being very straight forward tonight, Lieutenant,” he cooed, clearly suggestive.

“Stop it, I'm just trying to help you.” With these words he carefully rubbed the ointment onto the bruised spot, right beside Hux's lower ribcage. 

At the sensation of the cold medicine on his skin Hux winced, hissed in some breath when Mitakas palm put too much pressure on it. “Careful, this hurts.”

“Sorry,” Dopheld quickly replied and went about it with more care.

Watching him as he applied the greasy stuff Hux paid close attention to every detail in his face. The way he moistened his small lips, how his beautiful eyes focused on the task and how he frowned in concentration. Hux's gaze went back to his lips and the urge to kiss him became overwhelming.

“Don't even think about it,” Dopheld uttered. Smirking he turned the cap back on the tube and flung it on the table.

“Come on,” Hux complained. “Just a little kiss.”

“No, I've got this evening all planned out.”

“Oh yes, right. What is all this about anyway?” he asked and made a gesture through the air with his hand.

“It's Halloween,” Mitaka answered cheerfully. “Usually you put on a costume, watch scary movies and just have fun. And of course, you decorate everything with pumpkins.”

“I know all that but don't care much for it.”

“Obviously.” Dopheld sighed and cuddled up to him. “But tonight is a special night.”

Pulling the Lieutenant close, enjoying his proximity and the warmth of his body, Hux replied, “Indeed. What special night is it?”

Smiling Mitaka gazed up at him. “It's _ our _ special night. You and I together for six standard months on this day.”

“Six months? And you still ain't got enough of me?”

“Never.”

To see that look in Mitakas eyes when he said this word, Hux went weak. A pleasant warmth spread throughout his chest and he gently touched Dophelds chin. “I love you,” he whispered. “I wanted to tell you for a long time. I'm sure about this, I've never been so sure about anything.”

“I know,” Mitaka whispered back and pulled Hux into a passionate kiss.

Dophelds mouth was so soft and wet and warm. Arousing. This kiss was perfect. When it finally ended Hux was breathless. He licked his lips and touched Mitakas cheek, tenderly tracing one thumb across his lower lip, realizing now that he'd been General Hux for too long. It was time to be … simply Armitage. Pressing a little kiss on Mitakas lips again he said softly: “Now, let's watch those scary movies and enjoy the evening. You start the film and I pour the whiskey. And later …” Hux left the sentence unspoken but a promising smile spread across his face as he looked at him with sparkling eyes.

Later he would proof to his Lieutenant, how much love he held for him.

  
  


**The End**

  



End file.
